Qu'estce qui fait peur au colonel et au docteur ?
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Tout est dans le titre ! C'est un McShep, évidemment...
1. Prologue

Titre : Qu'est-ce qui fait peur au colonel et au docteur ?

Auteur : Arthemisdu44

Disclaimer : Bon, bah, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, pour mon plus grand malheur. Je ne gagne donc aucun argent sur cette histoire.

Blablabla : Voila ma nouvelle fic, à chapitre pour une fois, sur Atlantis. Au moment où je l'ai écrite, j'étais rendue à Sam comme étant la chef de l'expédition, donc, c'est elle qui sera présente dans cette fic. J'ai eu l'idée après Doppelganger, où j'ai vraiment adoré le côté très très méchant de Sheppard.  
La fic est finie d'écrire, et je mettrais au moins 1 chapitre par semaine, plus si je suis bien lunée ^_^

Et je fais un grand merci à Doryane, à Calixetera et à Ticoeur qui ont été les trois seules à reviewer "on ne dit rien"

* * *

Prologue :

Une nouvelle mission, une nouvelle planète. Donc, de nouveaux problèmes. Et pourtant, tout avait bien commencé.

La planète, P5X-304 pour la base de données, Thierès pour l'équipe SGA1, était inconnue de Teyla et de Ronon. Les habitants étaient accueillants, et si leur niveau technologique n'était pas aussi avancé qu'ils l'auraient souhaité, ils avaient une large production d'une étrange plante ressemblant à une carotte bien rouge et au goût de sirop d'érable. Les négociations allant bon train, le colonel John Sheppard et le docteur Rodney McKay abandonnèrent Teyla et Ronon avec les Thierisiens pour partir à la recherche d'une quelconque source d'énergie que ce peuple ne connaitrait pas. Grâce au côté borné et têtu de McKay, ils trouvèrent effectivement quelque chose, une étrange salle, à peine plus grand que le studio de 20 mètres carré que McKay avait eu lorsqu'il était à l'université. Et à cause du gène ancien de Sheppard, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux bloqués dans ladite salle. Le colonel avait juste eu le temps de prévenir leurs deux compagnons qu'ils avaient un problème, avant de se retrouver coincés par une porte en métal inconnu et qui, évidemment, bloquait toutes les communications radios.

* * *

Oui, je sais le prologue est très très court, et comme je suis de très bonne humeur, je vais aussi mettre le 1er chapitre...


	2. Chapitre 1

Chose promise, chose dût...

Voici donc le premier chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Le docteur Rodney McKay tenait son ordinateur dans une main, l'autre main devant lui comme s'il avait l'intention d'arrêter quelque chose. Le colonel John Sheppard, lui, menaçait de son P-90 l'objet qu'il venait de toucher.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? s'écria McKay d'une voix aiguë.

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout ! J'ai à peine effleuré ce…truc. Pourquoi est-on enfermé ?

- Mais je n'en sais rien. C'est vous qui touchez à tout, pas moi.

- Je l'ai à peine touché. Ça fait quoi, si je tire dessus ?

- Vous voulez nous tuer ? Tirez dessus n'arrangerait certainement pas notre cas. Tous les mêmes, ils tirent d'abord et réfléchissent ensuite.

- On est militaire, ou on ne l'est pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Mais je ne sais pas.

- Eh bien, regardez !

Le scientifique marmonna qu'il devait encore les sauver et que tout le poids de leur libération était sur ses frêles épaules, et il continua tout le temps qu'il examina l'appareil. Tout génie qu'il était, il pouvait travailler en marmonnant ses malheurs. Et il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver qu'ils étaient vraiment mal barrés.

- J'ai deux nouvelles.

- Une bonne et une mauvaise ?

- Non, deux mauvaises.

- On a des gros problèmes, alors ?

- Eh bien, on ne pourra pas ouvrir la porte tant qu'on n'aura pas réglé quelque chose. Et je ne sais pas en quoi consiste le quelque chose.

- Ce n'est pas écrit ?

- Si, mais je ne suis pas expert en langue lantienne.

- Si je tire dedans ?

- Je crois que la machine interprétera ça comme une solution de facilité et on sera encore plus coincé. Ne touchez plus à rien !

- Au point où on en est, je peux quand même allumer l'autre module.

- Non ! Je veux d'abord vérifier celui-là plus en détail !

- Combien de temps ?

- Alors, si je vois ça et ça, une journée.

- Une journée ? Rodney, on n'a pas vraiment beaucoup de vivres.

- Eh bien, il faudra rationner.

- C'est vous qui me dîtes ça ?

- Je ne sais même pas en quoi est faite cette porte. Il est probable que Zelenka ne comprenne rien et que la force brute de vos militaires ne la fasse même pas bouger. Alors je vais d'abord essayer de comprendre et d'ici une heure ou deux, je commencerais à paniquer.

- Et moi, je fais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi. Mais je ne veux pas de vous dans mes pattes. Et surtout, ne touchez à rien.

- J'ai compris. Donnez-moi votre sac !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour rationner. Je vous connais, vous allez manger tous vos vivres et si on est coincé ici pour longtemps, on va mourir de faim. Alors vous allez mettre votre hypoglycémie de côté et vous bouger pour nous sortir de là.

Le scientifique repartit dans une tirade solitaire sur la brutalité des militaires et le non-respect vis-à-vis des scientifiques. Le colonel, lui, commença l'inventaire de leurs sacs. Inventaire qui n'était pas joyeux-joyeux. Parce qu'elle était la plus forte pour ça, c'était Teyla qui avait le gros du matériel médical, eux, ils n'avaient que du désinfectant, deux bandes et divers médicaments. Tout deux avaient leurs rations de survie, mais McKay étant ce qu'il était, il lui manquait déjà deux barres aux chocolats. Sheppard étant entrainé, il ne mit pas longtemps à faire le tour des sacs et il commença rapidement à s'ennuyer. Il attrapa le premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main, une petite pierre et commença à la lancer en l'air en sifflotant.

- Vous n'avez pas un peu fini ? Vous me déconcentrez !

- Et vous, vous avez fini ?

- Non. Je ne comprends absolument pas ce que cette machine doit faire.

- Vous êtes certains qu'elle est lantienne ?

- C'est bien la seule chose dont je sois sûr.

- Alors ça ne doit pas être si grave que ça. Elle n'est pas censée être mauvaise.

- Non, elle n'est pas censée l'être. Mais si vous vous souvenez bien, les nanites non plus n'étaient pas censées être mauvaises. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ?

- Vu que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est et que restez là sans rien faire ne nous avancera à rien, je vais voir ce que donne mon gène ATA sur elle.

Mu par un soudain instinct, McKay en décida autrement et posa la main sur la machine avant que le colonel ne soit arrivé. Il fit son sourire triomphant à Sheppard qui secoua la tête de dépit. Puis il regarda autour de lui, cherchant si quelque chose avait changé. Ne trouvant rien, il se baissa, regarda sous l'appareil, mais toujours rien. Sauf que quand il se releva, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une immense baleine grise.

* * *

Alors, un verdict ?

Je sais, c'est court, mais hormis le dernier, aucun de mes chapitres n'est beaucoup plus long ^_^'


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou tout le monde

Il ne neige plus, mais il pleut. Et moi, j'ai tournage de magasine demain, en extérieur. Je ne le sens pas du tout du tout.

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre... Merci pour les quelques reviews, et aux lecteurs beaucoup plus nombreux...

Bonne lecture

* * *

McKay hurla soudain en se protégeant le visage avec ces bras. Sheppard fronça les sourcils et regarda derrière lui, mais il n'y avait rien. Il rejoignit vite le scientifique et le secoua par le bras.

- Eh oh ! McKay ? Rodney !

- Au secours ! Sheppard ? Mais…que…quoi…comment… Où est-elle ?

- Qui ça, elle ?

- La baleine, évidemment ! Qui voulez-vous que ce soit d'autres ?

- Il n'y a jamais eu que nous deux ici. S'il y avait eu une baleine, je crois que je l'aurais quand même remarqué.

- Mais je l'ai vu. Elle était juste là, devant moi, flottant dans le vide et elle s'apprêtait à me manger. Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi. Je peux y toucher ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas si c'est recommandé.

- Vous ferez comme moi. Si je commence à faire des trucs bizarres, n'hésitez pas. Et tenez ça !

- Et vous voulez que je fasse quoi avec votre arme ?

- Vous, rien, mais il ne faudrait pas que je vous tire dessus.

McKay acquiesça mais recula un peu du module. Sheppard prit une inspiration et posa sa main dessus. Il la retira presque immédiatement et regarda autour de lui. Le scientifique avait les yeux pleins d'interrogations et le militaire se contenta de secouer la tête pour montrer qu'il ne voyait rien. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois pour regarder le module et tomba alors nez-à-nez avec un clown. Il eu un léger sursaut et il ne se rendit pas compte que McKay l'appelait. Cependant, alors qu'il baissait légèrement sa main pour récupérer le 9mm qu'il avait toujours sur lui, il sentit très bien le coup de pied du scientifique dans son tibia.

- Oh ! J'avais dit qu'il fallait me secouer, pas me briser une jambe, s'écria Sheppard alors que le clown s'évaporait.

- Je sais, mais vous êtes soudain devenu étrange et j'avais beau vous crier dessus, vous ne me répondiez pas.

- Je déteste les clowns !

- Pardon ?

- Il y avait un clown, là.

- Non, il n'y avait personne. Vous avez peur des clowns ? Ria McKay.

- Et alors ? Ce sont des êtres fourbes et mesquins. Vous, vous avez bien peur des baleines. On voit bien plus souvent des clowns que des baleines. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi vous me demandez si j'ai peur des clowns ?

- Je pense savoir ce que fait cette machine.

- Oui, et ?

- Elle cristallise nos peurs et je pense qu'on ne pourra pas sortir tant qu'on n'aura pas vaincu nos peurs.

- J'ai dit que je détestais les clowns, pas que j'en avais peur.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit simplement de la première étape. Une simple bousculade n'est pas censée pouvoir nous sortir de notre léthargie quand on est véritablement effrayé.

- Il va falloir que vous révisiez les mots « simple » et « bousculade ». Et combien il y a d'étapes ?

- Il y a trois écrans différents sur le module, alors je dirais trois.

- Quelque chose a bougé quand j'ai vu le clown ?

- Je n'ai pas regardé.

- Eh bien, il va falloir réessayer.

- Pardon ?

- Vous voulez sortir d'ici, oui ou non ? Vous avez dit vous-même que pour sortir, il faut vaincre nos peurs, alors on réessaie.

- Vous d'abord, alors !

- Évidemment, moi d'abord. Je serais incapable de déchiffrer ce qu'il y a d'écrit et il faudra m'expliquer quand ça sera votre tour. On y va ?

- Deux minutes, il faut que je prenne mon ordinateur.

Sheppard soupira, mais patienta. Il regarda McKay pianoter sur son ordinateur, puis ce dernier finit par lui faire un signe. Sans perdre une seconde, il posa la main sur le module et la retira. Le clown lui apparu immédiatement, et il constata par la même occasion qu'il ne voyait plus McKay. Il ressentait toujours sa présence, et voyait vaguement quelque chose là où il était censé se trouver. Son instinct lui dictait de prendre son 9mm et de tirer dans le tas, enfin, dans le clown. Mais il n'avait pas une conscience précise d'où se trouvait son ami et il préférait réfléchir plutôt que le blesser involontairement. Il fixa intensément le clown, qui avait un sourire assez sinistre sur les lèvres. Le militaire ne bougeant pas, l'illusion s'approcha de lui. Instinctivement, Sheppard recula. McKay leva le nez de son ordinateur au même moment. De part les graphiques qui dansaient sur l'ordinateur, il savait que le colonel ne le voyait plus. Il regarda d'un air inquiet la main qui tremblait et qui hésitait entre rester à sa place et prendre le 9mm accroché au dessus du genou. Voyant le militaire se retourner brusquement, il retourna à son ordinateur.

Le clown frôla le colonel qui sentit vaguement quelque chose sur son visage. Résistant à l'envie de plus en plus irrépressible de prendre son arme, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le clown. Il l'imagina en train de fondre. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette idée saugrenue mais il resta concentré dessus. Sentant soudain un changement, il rouvrit les yeux et découvrit le clown réellement en train de fondre. Il resta bloqué sur cette vision jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement. Il se retourna alors et découvrit McKay en train de l'interroger du regard.

- Il a fondu !

- Il a fondu ?

- Oui. Je l'ai simplement imaginé en train de fondre et il a fondu.

- Mais vous êtes blessé.

- Pardon ? Comment une illusion pourrait-elle me blesser ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais vous êtes blesser à la joue et vous n'aviez rien en rentrant ici.

Sheppard porta sa main au visage et constata qu'effectivement il était blessé. Il se dit que les deux prochaines étapes ne seraient sans doute pas aussi simples, surtout s'ils pouvaient être blessés. Il expliqua au scientifique comment il avait fait pour se débarrasser de son clown. Mais McKay n'était pas très attiré par l'idée de faire fondre une baleine. Il expliqua rapidement au militaire les graphiques et Sheppard décida de garder deux choses en tête : les graphiques rouge et bleu montraient l'état physique général et quand tout s'éteindrait, c'est qu'il se serait débarrassé du cétacé. McKay mit plus de temps que Sheppard à se décider à toucher la machine. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas sortir, mais il se pensait moins courageux que son ami. Finalement, il posa sa main lorsque Sheppard souffla un peu plus bruyamment que d'habitude. Il retira sa main presqu'immédiatement mais la baleine lui faisait déjà face. Elle avait carrément pris la place de Sheppard, ce dernier n'ayant conscience de ça que par les étranges graphiques qu'il voyait. Il s'étonna lui-même de comprendre une partie de ce qu'il voyait. Notamment le joli graphique très rouge vif qui montrait que McKay était particulièrement stressé. Il aurait voulu l'aider, mais s'il le faisait, il ne vaincrait pas la baleine. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et le découvrit en train de le pointer avec son P90. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il oublie de lui reprendre son arme ?

De son côté, McKay savait qu'il prenait des risques à pointer ainsi l'arme sur une illusion mais c'était plus fort que lui. Quelque chose lui dictait ses mouvements et il ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses bras. Quand la baleine ouvrit la gueule, il ferma brusquement les yeux en se concentrant pour ne pas tirer. Croyant qu'il allait mourir, il repensa à toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient faites, la plus grande étant l'explosion des trois-quarts d'un système solaire. Entendant alors un bruit étrange, il se risqua à ouvrir un œil, et il découvrit la baleine en train de grossir. Comprenant soudain ce qu'il allait se passer, il plongea subitement derrière le module, sous le regard ahuri de Sheppard qui comprit que quelque chose se passait parce que la courbe bleue faisait des trucs étranges. Les graphiques disparurent soudain sans faire le moindre bruit, alors que pour le scientifique, un magnifique big bang retentit. Il resta là jusqu'à ce que Sheppard vienne le voir.

- Rodney ?

- Sheppard ?

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle a explosé. La baleine a littéralement explosé.

- Vous l'avez fait exploser ? Vous n'aviez pas moins dangereux ? Mon clown m'a à peine frôlé et j'ai une coupure sur la joue et vous, vous faîtes exploser une baleine. Vous le faite exprès ou vous voulez vraiment y rester ?

- Oh ça va ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça fasse ça. Et je n'ai rien, je me suis caché derrière le module. Maintenant, deuxième étape.

- Ne soyez pas trop enthousiaste. Je doute que ce soit aussi facile. Ni même pareil. Est-ce qu'il faut seulement retoucher la machine ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et pour le moment, j'ai faim.

- Rodney !

- Je sais. Mais je ne pourrais pas réfléchir tant que je n'aurais pas mangé. Je peux ?

- Une seule barre. Elles sont toutes aux chocolats, ça vous ira ?

- C'est parfait. Ce sont mes préférées.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris celles-là. J'ai gardé celles aux fruits.

- C'est gentil d'avoir penser à moi, colonel.

- Eh bien sinon, vous auriez été infect.

McKay fit la moue et ne vit pas le petit sourire de Sheppard. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé les barres aux chocolats pour la raison qu'il lui avait donné, mais si le scientifique apprenait qu'il l'avait fait juste parce qu'il savait que ce simple fait le rendrait heureux, il aurait vraiment été infernal. Et pour sortir, il avait besoin d'un McKay suffisamment content pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait, pas faisant des sous-entendus fallacieux. Le militaire sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il vit l'astrophysicien se remettre au travail.

- Alors, c'est quoi la suite du programme ?

- Je n'ai pas tout compris mais j'en sais suffisamment en langue ancienne pour savoir qu'il faut attendre la prochaine illusion. J'ai aussi compris que la machine ne se serait pas mise en route si un seul d'entre nous avait été dans cette pièce.

- Il faut faire attention. Donnez-moi mon arme, je vous donne mon 9mm.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faut qu'on se protège et je sais que vous tirez mieux avec une arme plus petite.

- Je ne tire pas mieux. Je crois même que c'est pire.

- Justement, si c'est moi que vous visez, je suis à peu près sûr que vous me raterez.

- Et vous ?

- Les reines Wraiths ont du mal à me contrôler, alors je ne me laisserais pas faire avec une simple illusion. Il faut donc attendre ?

- Oui.

- Alors attendons.

Sheppard se retourna et alla s'asseoir contre un des murs. McKay regarda autour de lui et fini lui aussi par s'asseoir au pied du mur, non loin du militaire.

* * *

Alors, verdict ?

Prochain chapitre vendredi


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou

Aujourd'hui, c'est vendredi. Voici donc le 3eme chapitre.

Il parait que la neige embête beaucoup de monde. Moi, pas du tout. On a eu de jolis plans de paysages enneigé pour notre film. Mais je compatis avec tous ceux qui ont eu des problèmes avec les flocons. Il faut se dire que c'est bientôt noël, et que c'est féerique, noël sous la neige...

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3

Durant presque que trois heures, il ne se passa absolument rien, mettant les nerfs de McKay à rude épreuve. Sheppard avait fini par lui ordonner de retourner voir le module pour l'étudier, en lui disant trois fois de ne toucher à aucunes touches qui pourrait aggraver leur cas. Le scientifique l'avait promit et avait donc simplement branché son ordinateur au module et tentait de traduire la notice. Le simple fait de faire quelque chose le rasséréna un peu. Sheppard avait fini par reprendre une pierre pour jouer avec lorsqu'il entendit le cri particulièrement aiguë de McKay. Oubliant son morceau de rocher, il découvrit soudain un autre Sheppard qui le regardait avec un air méchant. Il se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait de la peur de McKay ou de la sienne. Mais quand il vit divers citrons au sol et sur le module, il se dit que le second lui était pour lui. Décidant de s'ignorer cinq minutes, il avisa l'astrophysicien.

- Rodney, ces citrons ne sont pas là. Ce ne sont que des illusions. Ils ne peuvent pas vous faire du mal.

- Ah oui ? Et votre clown alors ? Lui non plus n'était pas censé vous faire du mal et vous êtes pourtant blessé. Je vais mourir !

- Mais non. Concentrez-vous et faîtes-les disparaitre.

- Attention Sheppard !

Sheppard, le vrai, évita de justesse le coup de poing de son double. Une étrange scène débuta alors : McKay était totalement entouré de citrons, ne pouvant faire le moindre pas, et Sheppard se battait avec lui-même. Le premier n'ayant pas toujours besoin de bouger pour réfléchir, il analysa rapidement le problème : lui avait peur des citrons parce qu'il y était allergique, mais c'était un fait connu. Un simple contact avec pouvait le tuer. Par contre, il trouva plus étonnant que Sheppard ait peur de lui-même. Mais en réfléchissant et en le regardant attentivement, il remarqua que ce n'était pas tout à fait de lui-même qu'il avait peur, mais de ses réactions : dans ce combat, il y en avait toujours un qui reculait un peu plus que l'autre, écrasant au passage quelque citrons et qui pestait en conséquences, puis il se remémora d'autres fois : sa réaction à l'annonce de la grossesse de Teyla, le fait qu'il ait réussi à convaincre un homme de servir de repas à un Wraith pour sauver sa sœur à lui. Il sortit soudain de sa contemplation lorsqu'un citron vert particulièrement mûr et juteux passa tout près de lui.

- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Qui a fait ça ?

- C'est lui ! répliquèrent en cœur les deux hommes en se désignant mutuellement.

- Ok, stop ! Qui est qui ? Qui est _mon_ Sheppard ?

- C'est moi ! répondirent les deux.

- Je vais mourir.

- Mais non, Rodney. Concentrez-vous sur votre problème et oubliez-moi. Euh, nous.

Rodney constata alors que l'illusion représentant Sheppard n'était pas blessée à la joue. Au moins, il allait pouvoir les différencier. Mais ça ne résolvait pas son problème avec les citrons. Il se força à réfléchir. Sheppard l'avait aidé lors de la première étape, alors il devait lui rendre la pareille. Il constata déjà la grande différence avec la première étape : ils voyaient tous deux la peur de l'autre et pouvait même interagir avec. Il se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas à lui de se débarrasser du faux Sheppard. Mais il ne pouvait pas se déplacer avec tous ces citrons qui se trouvaient tout autour de lui. Avec des signes bien à lui, c'est-à-dire sans véritablement sens sauf pour lui-même, l'astrophysicien demanda à son Sheppard de pousser l'illusion vers lui. Il laissa le temps au militaire de comprendre en prenant son sac dans les mains. Une chance qu'il l'avait sur le dos. Il n'y avait donc pas de citrons dessus. Même s'il n'avait pas tout compris, Sheppard, le vrai, poussa son adversaire vers le scientifique. Ce dernier assomma proprement l'illusion. Le colonel fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il était vraiment assommé.

- Vous avez quoi dans votre sac ?

- Que des choses essentielles. Vous ne voudriez pas m'aider ?

- Je veux bien, mais je fais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi. Je vous ai déjà débarrassé de vous-même, réfléchissez un peu maintenant.

Le militaire soupira et commença à écraser un à un les citrons, tout en faisant attention à ne pas en mettre partout. Il avait remarqué que c'était assez efficace pendant qu'il se battait. Lorsqu'il eut fini avec ceux qui étaient au sol, il rassembla les derniers, sur le module et les empila sur l'autre Sheppard. Il eu un moment l'idée de tout détruire avec son P90, mais là, les citrons allaient forcement éclabousser McKay, la pièce n'étant pas très grande. Il aurait voulu essayer le C4, mais là, ils risquaient de mourir tous les deux. Il finit par les emmener dans un coin de la pièce et il enleva son pantalon et ses chaussures pour les mettre avec.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'écria McKay.

- Eh bien, je vous rejoins, et aux dernières nouvelles, vous ne voulez pas avoir affaire avec du citron. Hors, j'en ai partout. Si ça vous dérange, j'ai du rechange dans mon sac.

- Oh non, ça ne me dérange pas. Vous m'avez juste un peu surpris. Ah, il n'est pas mort !

- Ce n'est pas à vous de me détruire, McKay. Je ne suis pas votre peur.

- Ça veut dire que je dois me débarrasser des citrons qu'il reste ?

- Oui. Je suis sûr que Sheppard se ferait une joie de le faire pour vous, mais il n'a pas le droit, sinon vous seriez coincé ici pour toujours. Enfin, si ça se trouve, ça ne le dérangerait pas.

- Tais-toi ! Il n'est pas intéressé, siffla Sheppard d'une voix soudain menaçante.

- Tu sais que ça a foiré avec Katie, et comme vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici, tu pourrais tenter ta chance.

Le colonel ne répondit pas mais sauta littéralement sur lui-même. Il fut si soudain et violent qu'il brisa proprement la nuque de l'illusion. Il se releva quelque peu surpris alors que son double disparaissait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? demanda McKay.

- Je ne sais pas. Occupez-vous donc de vos citrons le temps que je médite sur le fait que je viens de me tuer.

- Et je fais comment ?

- Je ne suis pas allergique au citron, McKay, alors je ne vais pas pouvoir beaucoup vous aider. Désolé.

Le scientifique nota que Sheppard avait employer son nom de famille, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis un sacré bout de temps, depuis qu'il avait quitté sans trop le vouloir la belle botaniste en fait, et aussi qu'il s'était excusé, ce que le militaire ne faisait pas tellement souvent. Il reporta son attention sur les citrons. Depuis que Sheppard les avait tous mis dans un coin, il pouvait bouger. Il avait peur des citrons parce qu'il y était allergique, alors comment était-il censé s'en débarrasser alors que c'était mortel pour lui ? En tout cas, le jus était mortel. Il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de toucher la peau. Il posa son sac et sortit un flacon de dedans qu'il mit en évidence pour Sheppard, ce dernier ne le regardant qu'à moitié parce qu'il semblait coincé dans son pantalon de rechange. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança lentement vers le tas de citrons en fermant les yeux. Le militaire était en train de fermer sa fermeture éclair lorsqu'il vit le scientifique toucher un citron. Et surtout s'affaisser soudainement.

- Rodney !

- Je vais bien, je n'ai rien. J'ai juste eu très peur.

- Vous y avez touché ?

- Oui, mais ça va. Je faisais une fixation sur le citron, mais je suis juste allergique au jus. Regardez, ils disparaissent. Oh, j'ai réussis !

- Oui, vous avez réussi. Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il en reste un.

- QUOI ?

- C'est une blague, McKay. Vous devriez essayer de dormir. Vous avez l'air crevé.

- Vous aussi, vous devriez peut-être.

- Vous d'abord. Si c'est comme la première fois, on a un peu de temps devant nous et vous êtes moins efficace que moi quand nous sommes tous les deux fatigués.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, d'abord. Et je peux parfaitement rester éveiller pendant au moins une journée.

- McKay, c'est un ordre.

- Un ordre, mais…Ok, ça va, j'ai compris. Je vous soule et vous en avez marre.

- Oui, vous pouvez être chiant quand vous vous y mettez. Mais il ne s'agit pas de ça.

-Bonne nuit, colonel !

Sheppard soupira en regardant le scientifique se coucher en lui faisant la tête. Le militaire se demanda si ce n'était pas mieux comme ça.

* * *

Alors, alors, alors ?

Prochain chapitre mardi...


	5. Chapitre 4

Coucou

Allez, courage, c'est presque les vacances. Et ce soir, fin de saison de Merlin... Je sens que je vais pleurer...

Voici donc le chapitre 4. Grosse discussion en perspective

* * *

Chapitre 4

McKay dormit deux petites heures, mais il garda les yeux fermés, ou presque, une petite demi-heure de plus. Ils étaient juste entrouverts pour observer Sheppard. Il savait que ce dernier ne se reposerait pas tant qu'ils seraient coincés ici et que s'il lui faisait savoir un peu trop tôt qu'il était réveillé, il allait se faire disputer. Il avait alors regarder le colonel jouer avec une pierre pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis arrêter, étouffer un bâillement particulièrement long, boire un peu dans sa gourde, vérifier celle du scientifique et transvaser les trois-quarts de ce qu'il lui restait dans la sienne. Puis, revérifier leurs sacs et prendre deux barres, une à l'abricot, l'autre à la pomme. Il mangea la barre à l'abricot et mit celle à la pomme dans l'autre sac. À la fin, il prit son ordinateur et après quelques minutes d'intenses recherches, sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. McKay décida qu'il était grand temps de se lever, car le militaire faisait des choses bien étranges à son goût. Il se leva en grommelant et constata que le colonel l'observa du coin de l'œil mais ne dit rien.

- Vous faîtes quoi ?

- Je suis sur votre ordinateur.

- Je vois ça. Vous savez vous en servir ?

- Oui. J'avais demandé au colonel Carter de télécharger des jeux dedans, et apparemment, elle a réussi.

- Pardon ? s'écria McKay en lui arrachant l'ordinateur.

- Doucement, McKay. Vous dîtes vous-même que c'est fragile.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Vous dormiez, et je m'ennuyais. J'ai donc décidé de jouer au poker.

- Et vous n'avez fait que ça ?

- A part jouer avec une pierre, oui.

McKay constata donc que le colonel lui mentait. Il remarqua aussi que passé le moment où il avait eu peur en constatant qu'il était en train de toucher un citron, il avait continué à l'appeler par son nom. Il n'était vraiment pas doué avec les relations humaines, son fiasco avec Katie était son plus brillant exemple, mais ce que lui avait dit l'illusion à son propos le troublait et il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

- Dîtes colonel, vous allez bien en ce moment ?

- Hormis le fait que je sois coincé ici, oui, je vais plutôt bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je ne sais pas. Vous aviez l'air un peu à l'ouest quand je vous ais dit que j'allais demander à Katie de m'épouser et on n'a pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup parler depuis.

- Je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché avec elle.

- Eh bien, avec un homme comme moi, il faut s'accrocher. Vous êtes pour le moment le seul, avec ma sœur, qui m'ait supporté aussi longtemps.

- Ah, je vois. Il ne faut pas faire attention à ce que l'autre a dit. Ce n'est pas important.

- Ce qui est important, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit, mais que c'est vous qui l'avez dit. Il avait beau être une illusion, il représentait votre peur de vous-même.

- Ne philosophez pas trop, ça ne vous ressemble pas.

- Peut-être, mais vous pourriez faire un effort. J'en fais pour savoir ce qui ne va pas.

- Ce qui ne va pas ? Mais, je vais très bien. Contrairement à ce que l'autre moi à essayé de vous faire croire, je vis très bien avec mes sentiments. Il cherchait simplement à me déstabiliser en vous mettant au courant.

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon endroit pour en discuter, ni si vous êtes suffisamment réveillé pour encaisser.

- J'encaisse très bien, comme vous dîtes.

- Si vous tenez tant à le savoir, vous m'attirez, Rodney.

- Je vous attire ?

- Sentimentalement et sexuellement parlant.

- Oh !

- Vous voyez, vous n'encaissez pas. Et maintenant, je vais vraiment passer la journée la plus pourrie de ma vie parce que vous serez véritablement insupportable.

- Oh ! Mais comment…

- Je ne sais pas comment. Je sais juste ce que je veux.

- Mais pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? Et vous me trouvez attirant, vraiment ? Vous courez après toutes les filles qu'on croise. Même ma sœur !

- Je n'ai jamais couru après votre sœur, et je n'y peux rien si je tombe sous le charme des femmes que je croise. Mais le capitaine Kirk comme vous dîtes est devenu un peu omni sexuel avec le temps, je crois.

- Omni-sexuel ? (1)

- Sur Terre, je ne faisais pas spécialement la distinction entre les hommes et les femmes, et depuis que je suis sûr Atlantis, je ne fais plus la différence entre les terriens et les autres.

- Teyla ?

- Non, Chaya et la sœur d'Harmony, entre autres.

- Oh !

- Vous avez un vocabulaire restreint, aujourd'hui.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Vous m'intéressez plus pour une relation longue qu'un simple plan cul, mais vous n'êtes pas le seul.

- Oh !

- Là, ça va devenir lassant. Si vous voulez tout savoir, si Sam n'était mon supérieur, je lui aurais déjà demandé, de même à Larrin si je savais que je pourrais la voir plus souvent.

- Je suis le seul homme ?

- Je suis plus sélectif dans mes choix en ce qui concerne les hommes.

- Oh !

- Arrêtez avec ça. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, mais arrêtez avec vos « oh ».

- Vous m'aimez ?

- Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre.

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

- Pour moi, une relation se construit. Vu que nous n'avons rien de plus en commun que nos missions, non, je ne vous aime pas.

- Missions pour le moins étrange, quand même.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça ne rapprochait pas.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma première question !

- Si je ne vous ais rien dit, c'est parce que pour le moment, je n'en ressentais pas le besoin, que je m'attendais à ce genre de réponse et que je n'avais pas la tête à me prendre la tête.

- Quel genre de réponse ?

- « Oh » ! Ah oui, je ne vous ais rien dit parce que vous vouliez épouser Katie et que vous vous sentiez assez mal de l'avoir largué sans même vous en rendre compte.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire !

- Eh bien, ne dîtes rien et concentrez-vous sur le fait qu'il nous reste une dernière étape avec de pouvoir sortir.

- Mais…

- Je vous ais dit que ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça, McKay.

- Vous ne voulez pas continuer à m'appeler par mon prénom ?

- Vous êtes sûr ? S'étonna le militaire.

- Vous ne voulez peut-être pas en parler maintenant, mais je préfère que vous m'appelez Rodney.

- Oh, celui-là. Je croyais que vous vouliez que je vous appelle Meredith.

- Très drôle ! Sheppard, qu'est-ce que vous avez soudain ? Oh ma tête !

- Eh bien, je crois que j'ai la même chose que vous !

McKay prit sa tête entre ses mains mais il sombra bien vite dans l'inconscience tellement le soudain mal de crâne le foudroyait. Sheppard fit le même mouvement quelques secondes après lui et resta éveiller à peine plus longtemps. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ils eurent l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar.

* * *

1 : petite référence à ce cher Jack Harkness, de Torchwood...

* * *

Alors, verdict ?

Prochaine peur vendredi


	6. Chapitre 5

Attention, voila le 5eme chapitre. Il n'est pas très long, vous m'en voyez navrée...  
je souhaite de bonnes vacances à ceux qui sont en vacances (comme moi, par exemple ^_^)

Je vous laisse à la lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le militaire se demanda comment il était arrivé où il était, ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'il avait fait la minute d'avant, mais quand il vit qui était là, il se dit que ça avait peu d'importance. Dire qu'il avait peur de la reine Wraith qui se trouvait devant lui était peut-être un peu exagéré. Par contre, il craignait réellement pour la vie des amis qu'elle semblait avoir capturé. Pour lui, ils venaient tous de se faire capturer par les Wraiths et les ennemis héréditaires des atlantes s'apprêtaient à faire d'eux leur repas, et le tout dans un vaisseau ruche. Ronon tentait bien évidemment de se libérer mais il était retenu par pas moins de quatre Wraiths, Teyla essayait de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de la reine mais cette dernière s'y étant préparée, elle n'y arrivait absolument pas. Par contre, la reine ne tentait pas non plus de prendre le contrôle de Teyla, mais le militaire ne fit pas attention à ce détail étrange. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Rodney en train de marmonner qu'il allait mourir et qui était malmener par un Wraith. Ayant oublié la conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui moins de cinq minutes plus tôt, il ne rappela pas du tout qu'il avait été injuste et légèrement cruel avec lui et pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sauver le scientifique, un peu au détriment des deux autres, bien qu'il y pensait toujours, mais pas de la même façon.

Le reine Wraith regardait Sheppard d'un air mauvais, avec un sourire typiquement Wraith. Il trouva étrange qu'elle renvoi soudain les deux Pégasiens purs souches en cellule mais il les oublia complètement en sachant qu'ils étaient capables de trouver le moyen de s'évader et surtout en voyant qu'elle semblait vouloir s'occuper de Rodney. Par un instinct dont il connaissait la provenance mais qu'il ne savait pas si fort, il parvint à se libérer du Wraith qu'il le retenait pour tenter de venir au secours de son meilleur amis. Évidemment, voyant que son second prisonnier n'était pas docile que le premier, elle reporta son attention sur le militaire et usa de son pouvoir étrange sur lui et sans pouvoir se contrôler. Sheppard perdit aussitôt le contrôle de son corps et se retrouva à genou devant la reine.

Elle lui demanda diverses informations mais le militaire était entrainé. Il ne répondit à aucunes questions, même si ça lui valait la colère de la reine et quelques égratignures en plus. Mais il pressentait que quelque chose d'étranges était en train de se passer. Déjà qu'il ne s'expliquait pas le fait qu'il n'ait pas de chaussures, il se retrouva à enlever son gilet pare-balles, alors que jamais les Wraith ne lui avaient imposé de faire ça. Le gilet pare-balle ne servait à rien face à un Wraith affamé. Et tandis qu'il se déshabillait, la reine prenait le 9mm de Rodney, Elle observa longuement l'arme tout en gardant le militaire sous son contrôle. Elle semblait cependant un peu distraite puisque Sheppard parvint soudain à la menacer de son P90, que les créatures avaient eu la bonne idée d'oublier, ce qui lui sembla encore plus étrange. La reine ria aux éclats en lui affirmant qu'il ne pourrait jamais tirer sur elle et elle-même le menaça avec 9mm. Le militaire commença franchement à douter de sa santé mentale lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la reine ne le contrôlait absolument pas et qu'il pouvait lui tirer dessus sans qu'elle ne tente de l'en empêcher. Soudain mue par une intuition étrange, il décala légèrement son arme au moment où ils tirèrent dans un bel ensemble. Ces balles à lui allèrent directement se planter dans le mur juste derrière la Wraith, qui elle, fit mouche. Sheppard eut alors l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser.

McKay se réveilla en se demandant un instant pourquoi il se trouvait dans la maison de sa sœur. Il ne se rappelait absolument pas comment il était arrivé là, mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre lorsqu'il vit sa sœur menacée par un Wraith. Elle le suppliait de l'aider et lui était tétanisé par ce qu'il voyait. Son beau-frère et sa nièce n'étaient visibles nulle-part et il espéra de toutes ces forces qu'ils soient tous les deux en sécurité, surtout sa nièce, vu qu'il ne supportait pas trop Caleb. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de bégayer un « qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? », ou « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il regarda tout autour de lui et finit par découvrir que le Wraith, en plus de tenir sa main près de Jeannie, le menaçait avec une arme. Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi la créature avait un P90, plus préoccupé par son sort et celui de sa sœur. Certes, ça le préoccupait un peu mais comme il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait un 9mm et que le simple fait d'avoir une arme le rassurait, il ne chercha pas plus loin. Une fois n'était pas coutume. Il menaça le Wraith, qui souriait à pleines dents. Ils restèrent un moment à se jauger, McKay parvenant tant bien que mal à rester silencieux sous l'impulsion de sa sœur. Puis le Wraith sembla en avoir assez d'attendre. Il plongea sa main sur Jeannie en même temps qu'il tirait sur le scientifique. McKay ferma les yeux et tira lui aussi. Il entendit des coups atterrir derrière lui et d'instinct, il se retourna pour constater qu'il y avait une demi-douzaine de balles encastré dans le mur. Pour une raison inconnue, il se dit que quelque chose n'allait pas et pensa soudainement qu'aucuns membres de son équipe était là pour le sauver, ou même simplement parce qu'il y avait un Wraith sur terre, et il se retourna brusquement. Il vit le Wraith à terre, pas encore tout à fait mort et Jeannie qui le regardait en souriant étrangement. Mais son sourire se fana très vite et elle lança un regard triste et mélancolique que McKay ne connaissait pas sur le visage de sa sœur.

- Vous avez perdu, docteur McKay.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tout autour de lui, les murs se désagrégèrent, les meubles disparurent et Jeannie alla jusqu'à s'évaporer. McKay tendit la main pour la rattraper, mais il se retrouva soudain dans la salle des peurs et alors même qu'il commençait à se souvenir de ce tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il découvrir Sheppard à terre, sans gilet par balle et une plaie ensanglantée au milieu du torse. Le scientifique avisa l'arme qu'il avait dans les mains, encore chaude d'avoir tirée. Il lâcha l'arme et se précipita sur le militaire sans tenir compte de la porte qui s'ouvrait lentement.

- Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

* * *

Ne me jetez pas tout de suite de tomates pourries et dîtes moi plutôt ce que vous en pensez ?

Ah oui, mauvaise nouvelle : les vacances scolaires font que je n'aurais pas tout le temps internet... Je ne sais donc pas quand je l'aurais la prochaine fois. Lundi, normalement, et si c'est le cas, je posterais le chapitre 6. Mais je ne peux rien garantir...Désolé...


	7. Chapitre 6

Voici le chapitre 6...  
Vous avez de la chance, je ne suis pas bloqué par la neige

C'est presque la fin de la fic...

* * *

Chapitre 6

1 semaine plus tard

McKay n'avait rien dit. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus sur Atlantis, il n'avait pas dit un mot. Même Carter n'avait pas été capable de le sortir de son mutisme. Le scientifique savait que ça finirait par se savoir, que c'était lui qui avait tiré sur Sheppard. Soit c'était le militaire qui le dirait, s'il se réveillait, soit il irait voir Carter, si jamais il mourrait. Tous les jours, quelque soit l'heure, il se revoyait en train de tirer. Et ce n'était plus la scène qu'il avait vu et cru vivre, c'était la scène qui s'était réellement passer. Il voyait constamment l'éclair de lucidité dans les yeux de Sheppard quand celui-ci comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il tirait à côté.

Personne ne semblait se douter de quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient pourtant passé non pas une journée comme ils l'avaient cru, mais trois jours enfermés que tout les deux dans une pièce minuscule et personne ne semblaient se douter de rien. A vrai dire, McKay leur semblait vraiment traumatisé et il ne quittait pas le chevet du militaire. Le docteur Keller avait dit qu'il était sauvé, mais ça faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus et il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Quand à McKay, ils avaient essayé tous les moyens pour le faire dormir, y compris des menaces de Ronon, mais rien n'y faisait : Keller était obligée de lui injecter un somnifère au moment où il s'y attendait le moins pour qu'il se repose. Son état était d'autant plus inquiétant qu'il ne mangeait presque plus.

Par la force des choses, Carter avait été obligé de suspendre leurs missions, mais Ronon avait fini par rejoindre l'équipe de Lorne, ne supportant pas d'attendre. Quand à Teyla, elle passait ses journées à méditer.

Finalement, une semaine et un jour après être revenus, le militaire revint à lui. Dès qu'il l'avait vu bouger, McKay s'était enfui de l'infirmerie. Keller avait trouvé ça si surprenant qu'elle était allée voir Sheppard et elle l'avait découvert en train de se réveiller. Elle appela immédiatement Carter, qui elle-même prévint Teyla, Ronon étant partit en mission. Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent au même moment à l'infirmerie, mais Sheppard mit pas mal de temps à émerger suffisamment pour tenir une conversation.

- John, comment allez-vous ? Demanda assez stupidement Carter étant donné que l'homme était inconscient depuis une semaine.

- Euh, à peu près bien, je crois.

- Vous vous êtes pris une balle dans le torse, colonel. Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'être encore là, lui dit Keller.

- Je vais devoir rester à l'infirmerie combien de temps ?

- Pas mal de temps, je le crains.

- Je sens que je vais m'ennuyer. Comment va Rodney ?

- Physiquement, il n'a rien. Mais il n'a absolument rien dit depuis qu'on vous a retrouvé. Vous savez pourquoi ? demanda Teyla.

- Oui, je pense savoir.

- Et ? demanda Sam après un silence.

- Et je le sais, c'est tout.

- Vous ne voulez pas nous le dire ? S'étonna Teyla.

- Il ne vous a rien dit ? Alors, je ne dirais rien. Est-ce que je pourrais lui parler ?

- Il a disparu quand vous vous êtes réveillé. D'ailleurs, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous rendormir. Je me charge de garder McKay, s'il revient.

- Je veux lui parler seul à seul.

- Alors, je vous enfermerais tous les deux, mais vous devez me promettre de vous reposer.

- D'accord.

Elles ignoraient ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ça devait être important pour que Sheppard accepte ce genre de demande sans rechigner.

McKay ne se représenta pas de lui-même à l'infirmerie, mais il fut emmené de force par Ronon qui avait réussi à le mettre KO juste avec une petite tape sur l'épaule, deux jours après le réveil du militaire. Sheppard était d'ailleurs en train de dormir lorsqu'il arriva, mais Keller tint parole. Elle savait pour l'avoir régulièrement soigné que le colonel était un patient exécrable, quoique loin derrière McKay et Ronon mais il n'était pas de tout repos dans son genre, et durant ces deux journées, il avait été un véritable ange. Elle donna un énergisant à McKay en le sermonnant et quitta l'infirmerie le temps qu'il observe Sheppard. Elle avait emmené ordinateurs et cristaux de contrôle pour qu'il ne puisse pas sortir. Mais elle avait laissé l'alarme au cas où un des deux, enfin surtout Sheppard, avait un problème.

Et donc Sheppard se réveilla avec la « douce » voix de McKay, qui en train en train de s'acharner sur la porte pour sortir.

- Je sais que je suis alité, mais tu es quand même dur à attraper pour quelqu'un qui passe trois fois par jour à l'infirmerie.

- Sheppard ?

- C'est toujours mon nom, aux dernières nouvelles.

- Arrêtez ça. Je vous ais tiré dessus, alors ne faîtes pas comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Tu m'as tiré dessus, et alors ? Moi aussi je t'ai tiré dessus.

- Mais ce n'était pas pareil !

- Tu savais que c'était moi ?

- Non ! Je voyais un Wraith qui s'apprêtait à tuer Jeannie. Mais ça ne change rien. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. La minute d'avant, j'étais enfermé avec vous et je me retrouve soudain au milieu de la salle-à-manger de ma sœur avec une arme dans les mains sans que ça ne me surprenne. Et je vous aie tiré dessus.

- Et moi, j'étais dans un vaisseau ruche avec une reine qui allait se servir de toi comme déjeuné. La machine a dû avoir un bug ou alors elle n'a jamais rencontré de reine, parce qu'au moment où elle m'a tiré dessus, elle ne me contrôlait pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai tiré à côté.

- Oui, tout est là. Vous avez tiré à côté !

- Rodney, moi non plus je ne me suis pas rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avant de tirer. Je ne me rappelais pas comment on était arrivé au vaisseau ruche, et je n'ai jamais pensé une seule fois à cette foutu machine. Je ne t'ai pas tiré dessus parce que quelque chose n'était pas normal, mais je savais parfaitement que moi, j'allais me prendre cette balle. J'étais libre de mes mouvements, j'aurais pu esquiver.

- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais si je l'avais fait, je pense qu'on serait toujours enfermé.

- Jeannie m'a dit que j'avais perdu.

- Non. Certes, tu m'as tiré dessus, mais vois plutôt le fait que tu as réussi à tirer sur un Wraith pour sauver ta sœur. La machine a parfaitement compris que tu étais sûrement le plus vulnérable de nous deux. C'est donc toi qui as fait la plus grande avancée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me rassurez ? Et pourquoi vous me tutoyer ?

- Je te rassure parce que tu en as besoin et je te tutoie parce que tu m'as tiré dessus et parce que tu es au courant de mes intentions.

- Quelles intentions ? Vous avez toujours l'intention de sortir avec moi malgré le fait que j'ai failli vous tuer ? Vous n'avez pas pris un coup à la tête en même temps ?

- Non. Et je ne vais pas te dire pourquoi maintenant pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne choisir que toi. Ça serait beaucoup moins drôle sinon.

- Qu'est-ce qui serait moins drôle ?

- Eh bien, comme tu n'as pas l'air décidé, ni convaincu, on va faire ça dans les règles. Et dès que je sors de cette foutue chambre, je t'emmène diner.

- Au secours, sortez-moi de là, cet homme est fou.

- Allez, laisse-toi faire un peu. De toute façon, tu as au moins deux semaines, si ce n'est plus, avant de me voir de nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité. Tu as le temps de t'habituer à l'idée.

- Tu vas me faire la cour ?

- Le mot est un peu vieillot, mais c'est l'idée. Et comme ça, on ne sera pas obliger de dire que tu m'as tiré dessus.

- Tu ne vas pas leur dire ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais. Ça mettrait ta carrière en danger, alors que tu as simplement cru que Jeannie était en danger. Et puis, tu ne m'as pas tué et je sens que ça va quand même te poursuivre pendant un long moment. Je n'ai pas envie d'en rajouter. Et profite un peu de l'alibi que je te donne au lieu de protester.

McKay eut un sourire timide mais s'échappa brusquement quand Keller entra dans l'infirmerie. Le rythme cardiaque du militaire s'était un peu emballer et elle s'était inquiétée. Elle eut juste le temps de voir McKay sortir de l'infirmerie en trombe.

- Doc, quand est-ce que je sors ?

- Oh, pas tout de suite. Deux semaines minimum, et si vous n'êtes pas sage, ça sera trois.

- Dans deux semaines, Rodney, s'écria Sheppard. Deux semaines, n'oublie pas !

Keller fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle ne comprendrait vraiment jamais rien au militaire. Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi il se mettait soudain à tutoyer le scientifique, mais la brusque chute de tension de Sheppard la ramena à des préoccupations plus terre-à-terre. Elle le sermonna en lui disant que c'était bien fait pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas à gesticuler et à crier comme il l'avait fait. Sheppard pria pour que ces deux semaines passent vite.

* * *

Oui, je sais, Sheppard est toujours un peu méchant, mais il va s'améliorer...

Je préfère ne pas m'avancer sur le prochain post, mais je vous promets qu'il aura lieu pendant les vacances...


	8. Chapitre 7

Coucou tout le monde

Allez, plus que trois petits jours avant Noël... Et parce que c'est Noël, je vous offre mes deux chapitres tout d'un coup...

Alors, qui c'est, la plus gentille ?

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 7

Deux semaines plus tard

Évidemment, McKay n'était pas revenu à l'infirmerie tout le temps que Sheppard y fut. Il pensait que le militaire était sûrement contrarié, et il l'était, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles pensait le scientifique. Non, Sheppard n'était pas désespéré de ne pas voir McKay, mais il s'insultait copieusement pour avoir osé faire des avances aussi peu discrète et d'avoir été aussi odieux envers lui. Il lui avait carrément fait du rentre dedans, et le pire pour lui, c'était qu'il en avait à peine été conscient. Les médicaments l'avaient un peu shooté et il n'avait fait que dire ce qu'il voulait, mais jamais il ne l'aurait jamais annoncé ainsi au canadien s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il avait eu deux semaines pour réfléchir et pour le bien du scientifique, il décida d'aller s'excuser pour son comportement et de lui annoncer qu'il ne ferait rien. Un Sheppard malheureux était dix fois plus gérable qu'un McKay décontenancé.

Le militaire aurait presque sauté de joie en sortant de l'infirmerie si Jennifer ne lui avait pas lancé un regard noir. Certes, il était libre de quitter l'infirmerie, mais il n'avait pas le droit de partir en mission avant encore une semaine, peut-être plus si ce qui se présentait était potentiellement dangereux. Et il devait reprendre le sport doucement. Courir dans les couloirs d'Atlantis, oui. Sauter n'importe où, non. La première chose qu'il décida de faire, c'est d'aller au mess. Pas que la nourriture de l'infirmerie soit mauvaise, puisque c'était la même qu'à la cantine, mais il avait besoin de se resocialiser après trois semaines presque seul à l'infirmerie et avant de discuter avec McKay.

Il y retrouva Ronon et Teyla, qui finissait juste de manger. Il prit un plateau conséquent et les rejoignit. Ils lui apprirent que le scientifique n'était pas venu manger, il avait donc dût trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Il discuta un moment avec eux, promettant à l'une de venir méditer prochainement avec elle et à l'autre d'aller courir avec lui. Il se dit qu'il irait sans doute d'abord voir Teyla, parce qu'il se savait incapable de tenir face à Ronon. Déjà qu'en temps normal, il n'y arrivait pas. Après deux bonnes heures de discussion, ils n'avaient vu personne de l'équipe de McKay. Aussi Sheppard décida-t-il d'aller leur rendre une petite visite avec une précieuse offrande : du café. Il compta rapidement combien de scientifiques il devait y avoir et prit autant de café, en espérant n'oublier personne. Il prit un pain au chocolat au passage pour McKay. Si ce dernier n'avait pas mangé, il était sûrement infernal avec ses collègues.

Il arriva dans une pièce où l'ambiance était particulièrement lourde. Il se mit presque à regretter l'infirmerie, mais il apporterait un café à Keller une autre fois. Il entendit soudain la « douce » voix de McKay qui disputait, une fois de plus, le pauvre Zelenka. Ce dernier allait sûrement finir par faire une crise de nerf. Personne ne l'ayant remarqué, le militaire décida de faire remarquer sa présence.

- J'ai rapporté le café !

- Colonel, vous êtes sortit, s'exclama le tchèque.

- Oui. Je suis passé au mess, et j'ai vaguement remarqué qu'aucun d'entre vous n'y était passé. Alors je me suis dit que vous aviez sans doute besoin d'un remontant.

- Ce n'est pas de refus. Il est pour qui, le pain au chocolat ?

- Il est pour vous, McKay.

- Et nous, alors ? protesta Zelenka tandis que le McKay en question faisait soudain la moue.

- Je n'ai pas vu McKay au mess alors que j'y ai passé deux bonnes heures. J'ai supposé qu'il aurait faim.

- Nous aussi, on a faim.

- Mais vous, vous n'êtes pas infernal parce que vous n'avez rien mangé.

Zelenka acquiesça tandis que McKay se mettait à bouder. Sheppard fit la distribution des tasses, vu que certains ne l'avait même pas entendu, puis, laissant la tasse et le pain de McKay sur la table, ce dernier n'y ayant pas touché parce qu'il boudait, et commença à sortir du labo.

- Vous ne restez pas ? S'étonna McKay.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Je dois encore aller voir Carter pour lui dire ce que m'a ordonné Keller, et Lorne pour lui dire qu'il a encore de beaux jours devant lui en tant que militaire en chef d'Atlantis.

- Oh !

- Oh, pitié, vous n'allez pas recommencer, chuchota Sheppard.

- Je croyais que vous alliez me courir après, répondit McKay sur le même ton.

- C'est ce que j'ai dis, mais je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Je ne cherche pas à excuser le fait que j'ai été malpoli, voire odieux avec vous. Je vais vous laisser tranquille. Vous pouvez considérer le pain comme votre diner.

- Mais…

McKay n'eut pas le temps de le retenir. Il retourna à son occupation en ayant un peu la tête ailleurs. Il ne resta cependant pas bien longtemps au labo, le café les ayant soudain tous redonner un gain d'énergie et leur permettant de trouver la solution au calcul. Il sortit en compagnie de Zelenka en ayant la ferme intention de dire à Carter qu'une fois de plus, il était un génie. Ils furent cependant coupés dans leur élan par Chuck qui les stoppa avant qu'ils n'entrent dans le bureau de la jeune femme. Ils n'eurent cependant pas besoin de demander ce qu'il se passait. Sheppard et Carter se disputaient à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Thierisiens. La jeune femme tenait absolument à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et surtout qui lui avait tiré dessus, car Sheppard avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec ce peuple et qu'il fallait juste qu'ils n'aillent pas dans cette salle. Il avait même demandé à la détruire, mais Carter avait voulu des explications que le militaire se refusait à lui donner. La conversation avait fini par s'envenimer.

Le colonel finit par sortir, un peu hors de lui, du bureau. Et parce qu'en fin de compte, elle n'avait pas trop le choix, Carter lui cria dessus qu'il était relevé de ces fonctions pour insubordination. Tout le monde dans la salle de contrôle en fut profondément choqué. Parce qu'il restait son chef, Lorne suivit Sheppard. McKay abandonna aussi Zelenka, lui annonçant qu'il pouvait dire à sa place ce qu'il avait trouvé, et même qu'il pouvait en garder le mérite s'il le voulait. Zelenka fut alors vraiment choqué, mais Carter l'appela avant qu'il n'ait le temps de rattraper son collègue.

Voyant que les deux militaires allaient sur un des balcons, l'astrophysicien se dépêcha d'aller sur celui qui les surplombait. Il fut heureux de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas commencé la conversation lorsqu'il arriva.

- Mon colonel !

- Major ! J'espère que vous aimez vous occuper de la cité parce que vous allez encore continuez un peu.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites ça. On dirait que vous protégez quelqu'un.

- Mes choix ne vous regardent pas, major.

- Je sais, mon colonel. Mais je ne pense pas être apte à protéger la cité.

- Lorne, vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites ? Nous n'avons eu aucuns problèmes depuis que vous me remplacez, et vous étiez déjà le chef de la sécurité d'Atlantis.

- Je sais, mais c'est parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Demande autorisation de parler librement !

- Je suis relevé de mes fonctions, vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous donne mon autorisation.

- Je ne pense pas que vous devriez protéger quelqu'un au détriment de la sécurité d'Atlantis.

- Major, si je n'étais pas moi-même dans ce cas, je vous relèverais de vos fonctions pour insubordination.

- Excusez-moi, colonel.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, vous avez le droit de me donner votre opinion. Mais sachez que je ne dirais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Même si vous êtes renvoyé sur Terre ?

- Oui. Arrêtez donc de croire que je suis indispensable à la cité.

- Mais, vous l'êtes !

- Non. Je suis juste un militaire comme un autre, et vous, vous êtes censé me remplacer. Alors, au boulot. Moi, je vais courir et réfléchir. Si le colonel Carter me cherche, dîtes lui que je suis indisponible.

- Et si elle me l'ordonne ?

- Je vous ais dit où j'allais ?

- Non. Bonne journée, mon colonel.

- Bonne journée, major.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et se séparèrent au moment où McKay les rejoignait. En le voyant, Sheppard bifurqua et emprunta un transporteur. Le scientifique décida de retourner travailler. Il s'occuperait du cas Sheppard dans la soirée. Ce dernier ne vint pas diner. Teyla et Ronon interrogèrent McKay, mais ce dernier était plus occupé à choisir ce qu'il allait manger qu'à leur répondre. Ce fut donc Lorne qui leur répondit. Carter en profita pour lui demander s'il savait où il était, mais le major nia. Lorsque McKay les abandonna avec son plateau bien plein et sans rien avoir touché, Sam voulut l'interpeler, mais grâce un savant échange de regards entre Lorne et Teyla, puis entre Teyla et Ronon, le Satédien coupa la jeune femme dans son élan par un simple autre regard bien appuyé.

* * *

Voili voilou

Et comme promis, le dernier chapitre...


	9. Chapitre 8

Re bonjour

Alors, je fais un grand merci à mes deux revieweuses régulières : Alpheratz9 et savannah12, qui ont laisser une review à chaque chapitre. Je dis aussi merci à Chanlight, et à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lu mais qui non pas laisser de reviews.

Il s'agit du dernier chapitre de cette fic, alors bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 8

Sheppard se préparait à se coucher quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Certes, il n'était pas venu manger, mais les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'être seul ? Les coups étant insistants, il se décida à aller ouvrir. Il fut particulièrement surpris de découvrir McKay avec un grand plateau plutôt bien rempli.

- McKay ?

- Ce n'est plus Rodney ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais shooté à la morphine.

- Vous n'étiez pas shooté, dans la salle.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais là, j'avais peur. Arrêtez d'avoir réponse à tout. Pourquoi vous êtes venu avec tout ça ?

- Bah, vous n'êtes pas venu au mess, et vous me devez un diner.

- J'ai dû louper quelque chose, là. La dernière fois, vous disiez que j'étais à moitié fou.

- Je sais, mais je m'étais fait à l'idée.

- Quelle idée ?

- Celle où vous disiez que vous vous vouliez sortir avec moi.

- Entrez, je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute.

- Oui, je le crois aussi. Dîtes, c'est lourd, tout ça. Je peux le mettre où ?

- Sur la table.

Peu désireux de commencer cette conversation, ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Mais Sheppard en eu vite ras-le-bol.

- Ne vous sentez pas obligé de me faire plaisir parce que vous m'avez tiré dessus.

- Et vous, ne mettez pas votre carrière en danger pour me protéger.

- Je ne mets pas ma carrière en danger, c'est juste une mise à pied.

- Sheppard, vous savez parfaitement que Carter doit tout rapporter à l'IOA, et vous avez déjà un passé d'insubordination. Ils vont vous renvoyer.

- Peut-être, mais si je dis que c'est vous qui m'avez tiré dessus, c'est vous qu'ils vont renvoyer. Et vous êtes plus important que moi pour Atlantis.

- Non ! A chaque fois que la cité a été sauvée, c'était grâce à nous deux. Ils ne peuvent pas se passer de nous. Et s'ils vous renvoient, je démissionne.

- McKay, ça ne vous ressemble pas d'être modeste et de partager la vedette. Restez un peu sérieux, quand même !

- Mais, je suis sérieux. Ce n'est pas très loyal, ce que vous faites. D'abord, vous me draguez, tout à fait aussi bien que lorsque j'ai rompu avec Katie, au passage. Puis vous m'abandonnez complètement en mettant votre carrière en danger.

- Je ne vous ais pas dragué à proprement parler. Et je ne vous ais pas non plus abandonner.

- Si. Vous m'avez dit il y a deux semaines que vous me ferez la cour. J'ai donc passé ces deux dernières semaines à intégrer l'idée que c'était avec moi que vous vouliez sortir et personne d'autre. Et maintenant que je me sentais prêt, vous abandonnez la partie.

- Oh !

- Ah, je vous ais touché.

- Mais, vous n'aviez rien fait. Rien qui puisse me dire que vous étiez d'accord ou non, et moi, j'étais stressé par le fait qu'on était enfermé, et ensuite, j'étais à moitié shooté. Avouez qu'il y a de quoi douter ! Surtout que j'avais eu la délicatesse de vous annoncer que je voulais peut-être sortir avec Sam ou Chaya alors qu'en fait, vous étiez bien le seul.

- Oui, d'accord. C'est aussi un peu de ma faute. J'aurais pu me montrer un peu plus expressif. Et ne pas vous tirer dessus. Je vais aller parler à Sam.

- Non, je ne veux pas.

- Mais moi si. Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra et qu'elle ne dira rien. Il s'est sûrement passé plein de trucs qu'ils n'ont jamais racontés, à SG1. Vous n'avez pas à être mis à pied pour me protéger. Lorne est très compétent, mais il fait le boulot de deux personnes, là, et je ne sais pas s'il va tenir longtemps.

- Mais de toute façon, j'étais en repos jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

- En repos, pas mis à pied. Je veux juste que vous soyez avec moi quand j'irais la voir.

- D'accord, si vous y tenez tant. Mais pas ce soir.

- Non, pas ce soir. J'avais d'autres projets de toute façon.

- Ah bon ? Lesq…

Le militaire ne put pas finir sa phrase. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas la possibilité mais le scientifique s'était rapprocher sensiblement de lui et le simple fait qu'il lui touche la jambe lui avait soudain fait perdre ses moyens. Il était certainement plus accro qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que je vous faisais autant d'effets.

- Moi non plus, à vrai dire. Je crois que cette aventure n'a pas été que négative…

- Tais-toi, ordonna soudain McKay en passant sa main derrière le cou du militaire.

Militaire qui de toute façon aurait été bien incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Car ce petit geste simple mais extrêmement doux l'avait totalement électrisé et c'est sans trop s'en rendre compte qu'il s'était mis à embrasser le scientifique. C'était un baiser chaste, leurs lèvres s'effleurant à peine, mais Sheppard en voulu très vite plus. Il quémanda simplement le passage en léchant les délicieuses lèvres au gout de chocolat, mais il interrompit le baiser quand il sentit l'astrophysicien se raidir contre lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te forcerais pas, chuchota Sheppard contre ces lèvres.

- Je sais, c'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué.

- Je n'irais pas trop vite, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais laisse-moi faire.

McKay donna son accord en l'embrassant à son tour. Le colonel prit donc son temps, et bien qu'il en fût un peu frustré, il trouva ça presque encore meilleur. Encore plus doucement que la première fois, il lécha scrupuleusement les lèvres chocolatées, qui avaient un tout petit goût de pomme, avant de les mordiller gentiment. Le scientifique ouvrit la bouche de surprise, mais l'autre attendit un peu avant d'investir l'antre chaud au goût de café, cette fois-ci. Enhardit, Sheppard se rapprocha de son scientifique et se colla à lui. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement dans la bouche du militaire en sentant contre lui l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Mais il faisait confiance au militaire et le laissa faire.

Dire que Sheppard était adroit de ces dix doigts était presque un euphémisme pour McKay. Il s'était retrouvé en boxer sans s'en rendre compte et sans avoir sentit les mains de Sheppard le quitter une seule fois. L'astrophysicien rougit furieusement puis trouva soudain le militaire trop habillé. Il le laissa faire, pour ne pas le brusquer. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous deux en simple boxer, noir serré pour Sheppard, jaune avec un melon orange pour McKay. Le militaire sourit doucement en voyant l'illustration assez comique avant de retourner embrasser son scientifique. Quand ce dernier commença à manquer d'air, il descendit lentement, laissant un sillon brulant sur son passage. Il s'attarda longuement sur les tétons, dressé par le désir de plus en plus grandissant de McKay.

Puis, Sheppard descendit encore et encore, enlevant doucement et sûrement le dernier rempart de tissu qu'il lui restait. L'astrophysicien sentit un système solaire exploser sous crâne lorsque son amant le prit en bouche.

McKay se réveilla doucement, bien calé au creux de son amant. La nuit avait été très longue. Il avait totalement perdu le fil de ses pensées lorsque Sheppard l'avait pris, mais lui-même n'était pas en reste et le militaire devait récupérer. Tant pis pour Carter, elle attendrait un peu. Mais cette nuit l'avait décomplexé et si d'habitude, il rechignait à réveiller ses compagnes, il n'eut aucuns scrupules à réveiller son amant en laissant des tas et des tas de baiser papillons. Il faisait une certaine fixation sur la marque qu'il lui avait faite. La cicatrice était toujours bien cachée par un pansement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer et de passer doucement sa main dessus, lui provoquant des frissons. Il entendit un grognement étrange et releva la tête pour voir Sheppard se réveiller.

- Bonjour, mon cœur.

- Bonjour, Mer. Oh, Keller va me tuer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle avait dit pas de sport trop fatiguant avant deux trois jours encore.

- Eh bien, tu l'as cherché. Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui va avoir mal aux fesses.

- La prochaine fois, peut-être ?

- Peut-être. Ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai faim, et je veux prendre une douche.

- Quel romantisme, mon cher.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais prendre ma douche tout seul. Par contre, j'ai vraiment faim. Il est 11h quand même.

- QUOI ?

Rodney sourit devant l'air sincèrement choqué du militaire. La dernière fois qu'il s'était levé aussi tard devait dater de son adolescence. Il se leva promptement tout en embrassant langoureusement l'astrophysicien. C'est donc presque collé qu'ils arrivèrent sous la douche, mais ils restèrent raisonnables. McKay lui-même était parmi les premiers dans le labo et bien qu'il mette les nerfs de tout le monde à rude épreuve, ça devait être le branle-bas de combat parce qu'il n'était pas là. Ils mirent cependant une bonne heure à se préparer, et McKay étant toujours fidèle à lui-même, il était à la limite de la syncope lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au mess. Jennifer faillit elle-même faire une syncope en voyant le teint un peu pâle de ne pas avoir assez dormis du colonel, mais il ne lui fournit aucunes explications et se laissa faire disputer sans broncher, tout en faisant du pied à son Rodney.

Zelenka fit une apparition catastrophée dans le mess, mais se rasséréna immédiatement en voyant que McKay était toujours là. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée, car son chef lui annonça qu'il prenait sa journée. Sans se concerter, ils se levèrent et allèrent au bureau de Carter, qui se demandait fortement si elle devait envoyer son rapport à l'IOA ou pas. Elle fut un peu surprise de voir Sheppard venir de lui-même, mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir oublier tous les dossiers pendant un temps. Elle était habituée à ce que McKay s'assoit dans lui avoir demandé, et le simple fait que Sheppard ait presque l'air d'un mort-vivant la fit taire lorsqu'il s'assit lui aussi sans lui demander.

- Pourquoi vous venez me voir, tous les deux. Je suppose que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Thierisiens.

- Eh bien, si en fait. John m'a dit qu'il vous avait demandé de détruire la salle où on a été enfermé. Et je viens demander la même chose.

- Si je n'ai pas d'explications, je ne peux rien ordonner, même si mes deux chefs d'équipes me le demandent.

- Je déteste l'IOA, marmonna Sheppard.

- Je vais vous la donner, votre explication, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle sorte de ce bureau.

- Et je ferais comment, pour justifier qu'on a détruit un module lantien.

- Vous êtes intelligente, vous trouverez bien.

- Rodney, vous venez de me dire que j'étais intelligente. Vous allez bien ?

- Non, il a simplement mauvaise conscience, sourit Sheppard.

- Mauvaise conscience ?

- Oui. Puisque vous vouliez tant le savoir, c'est moi qui aie tiré sur John.

- Pardon ?

McKay décida de tout raconter de A à Z. Sheppard confirma de temps à autre, mais le discours du scientifique fut très clair, pour une fois. Sam en resta bouche-bée.

- Et vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien tous les deux. J'aurais vraiment tout vu.

- Euh, non, je ne crois pas, dit Sheppard.

- On est vraiment obligé de lui parler de ça ?

- Pour notre propre sécurité, je pense oui.

- Me parler de quoi ?

- On sort ensemble, annonça Rodney de but en blanc.

- QUOI ?

- Hum, je sens qu'on aurait peut-être pu ménager notre effet, soupira John en voyant Chuck et compagnie relever la tête.

- C'est une blague ? reprit Carter.

- Je suis navré de vous décevoir, Sam, mais je savais dès le début que ça ne pourrait pas marcher entre nous. Mon intelligence est trop supérieure à la vôtre.

- Parce que John est plus intelligent que moi, peut-être ?

- Je vous remercie, mon colonel. C'est le meilleur compliment que vous ne m'ayez jamais fait. J'en suis flatté.

- Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, John. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et vous le savez très bien. Mais dîtes-moi franchement si c'est une blague ou pas.

- Vu ce qu'il s'est passé, cette nuit, je ne pense pas que ce soit une blague. Mais bon, j'attends toujours ma réponse en fait.

- John, suis-je bien en train de comprendre ce que vous me dîtes ?

- Oui, Sam. Je lui ai tiré dessus et lui me demande de sortir avec lui.

- Mer, je t'ai déjà dit de garder l'image du Wraith en tête. Tu ne m'as pas tiré dessus, point.

- Pas volontairement, dit Sam.

- Ah non, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi. J'ai déjà bien du mal à le convaincre. Je lui aurais tiré dessus si les rôles avaient été inversés. Et puis, j'ai de la chance que soit toi qui me tire dessus. Ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, j'y serais vraiment resté.

- Pas faux, admirent les deux scientifiques d'une même voix.

- Bon, écoutez. L'IOA a un peu les oreilles bouchées en ce qui concerne tous ce qui touche aux aliens, créatures ou technologies. Je veux bien couvrir le fait que ce soit Rodney qui vous ait tiré dessus. Mais je dois rendre le rapport sur cette mission aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas le temps de chercher quelque chose, le SGC nous contacte dans moins d'une heure.

- Je vois. Vous voulez vous servir du fait que l'on sort ensemble, dit John. Vous savez que c'est mal vu dans l'armée.

- Je sais, mais je sais qu'ils ne vireront aucun de vous deux parce que vous sortez ensemble, car vous avez sauvé Atlantis je ne sais combien de fois et que ça, ça ne représente aucun danger, aux dernières nouvelles. Alors que McKay tirant sur son meilleur ami, même s'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, je ne pourrais pas vous couvrir.

- Je vois bien un truc du genre : John séduit une belle jeune femme en détresse et elle se met à espérer. Mais elle découvre le vil goujat en train de m'embrasser et dans son esprit embrumé, elle se venge non pas sur moi, mais sur le beau militaire, sourit Rodney.

- Quel phrasé, docteur McKay. Je vous ignorais poète, dit Sam.

- Hum, vous auriez dû l'entendre cette nuit. C'était tout aussi mélodieux.

- JOHN ! s'écria le scientifique.

- Je ne veux pas les détails. Surtout pas. Eh bien, puisque tout est résolu, vous allez pouvoir me laisser. John, passez voir Jennifer, qu'elle vous donne un truc pour vous réveiller. Vous reprenez vos fonctions administratives sur le champ. Si vous êtes capable de faire du sport de chambre, vous devriez pouvoir reprendre le travail que vous donnez en plus à Evan. Et ce rapport ne restera pas caché bien longtemps, alors ne prenez pas la peine de faire semblant. Moi-même je ne serais pas sûre de tenir ça secret. C'est tellement improbable.

- Chouette, je vais pouvoir t'appeler Meredith, sourit John.

- Dans tes rêves. Appelle-moi une seule fois comme ça, et tu le regretteras, mon cœur.

- Ok, j'ai compris. Je vais à l'infirmerie, et toi, tu vas travailler. Radek avait l'air désespéré. Un jour de congé, ça se prépare.

- Rabat-joie.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler gentiment en sortant du bureau, Carter secouant la tête en souriant. Elle était persuadée qu'ils allaient en voir de toutes les couleurs avec un couple comme celui-là. Et elle se demanda un instant si elle avait eu raison de leur donner l'autorisation de se montrer au grand jour. Mais il était trop tard. Juste avant de se séparer, John avait donné un baiser passionné à son scientifique. Chuck lâcha ainsi subitement l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait dans les mains et Zelenka tomba carrément dans les pommes.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, tout le monde put entendre le cri d'indignation du directeur de l'IOA et le plaidoyer intraitable de Carter. Plus personne ne pouvait ignorer le tout nouveau couple phare d'Atlantis.

FIN

* * *

Voila, c'est fini. Alors verdict ?

Je souhaite de très bonnes fêtes à tout le monde ^_^


End file.
